Flash memory cards are formed in card shapes in which memory chips are sealed in card type outer shells. Examples of the flash memory cards include ones meeting various standards such as an SD card, a multimedia card, a Smartmedia, a compact flash (CF) card, and a memory stick.
Information equipment such as a personal computer, particularly portable information equipment which is represented by a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a portable telephone set may be provided a card slot for mounting a flash memory card in many cases. The card slot has a slot port exposed from a case of the equipment, and has a connector for electrical connection to the flash memory card arranged in its innermost part. The connector is so constructed that the flash memory card is insertable and extractable in a direction parallel to a mounting wiring board through the slot port.
In the connector of this construction, however, the flash memory card comes off the connector by shock in a case where the equipment is dropped by mistake. Further, the connector must be arranged in the outer periphery of the mounting wiring board, so that the degree of freedom of the arrangement is limited.
Furthermore, particularly in the portable telephone set, it is difficult to provide the slot port in the outer periphery of the case. There is a demand to attach an SD card or the like to a flat portion exposed by detaching a battery which is attached and detached to and from a rear surface, for example, of the portable telephone set.